


The house

by miciatoby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miciatoby/pseuds/miciatoby
Summary: Kihyun and Jooheon are attracted to a weird place, and once they enter in, they can't go back to their normal life.But actually, not everything is how it appears, sometime what you can see through eyes, it's not the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

It was so hard to focus. He looked at the faces around him, the strangers were sharing few moments of their lives with him. Outside, the day was ending and the sun set around one hour before. The guy landed his eyes on a young lady. She was reading a book and her eyes were lost in another world, as her lips were drawing a gracious pout. He tried to understand what kind of plot she was reading to make her so openly disappointed, but the title of the book was out of his sight. A rude movement next to him made him turn and face a big man around middle age. He mumbled an apologise and walked to the door, to get off from the train.  
Kihyun wondered if the man had a family, maybe a young cute daughter waiting for him. Who instead had definitively someone waiting for her was the student sitting on his left, because he catch a little bit of the conversation he was having on the phone.  
Kihyun let out a soft sigh, trying to concentrate once again. Lately his memory was becoming pretty blurry, he found himself often lost in thoughts, was it normal to slowly forget stuffs, to feel like if his mind was becoming more and more foggy? Or.. maybe he had a brain cancer? Alzheimer?  
Ahhh.. here again, his hypochondriac self was coming out, filling his conscience with imagines of pain and horrible deaths waiting for him.  
He shook his head and quickly started to fill his mind with new, pleasant things.  
Someone new sit next to him, the smell of bread made him remember his lunch was only two pieces of kimbap, hours before.  
He closed eyes for a moment, he could feel the headache crawl through his brain, like a snake beating every neuron . He chuckled to his imagination, he would be a good writer, yet he was stuck trying to find a good job. He is 26, yet he worked only as a part timer in all the weirdest kind of job you could imagine of.  
"This is the last stop" the metallic voice of a lady announced.  
-Damn!- he cursed lowly, once again he lost himself with stupid thoughts and found in a place he knew nothing about. What could go worst? The next train would be in 50 minutes, so he could only wait, mumbling about how terrible the train service became.  
He went out of the station, to smoke. He tried to quit many times, but as always, it would be his last cigarette. As if.. He quite was so good to lie to himself. Cigarettes were only one of his self lies.  
Outside it was all dark, quite relaxing for his headache. No lights, no voices. Only the moon keeping him company.  
The windows in front of the station were all dark, probably families were out for dinner, maybe someone had to come back yet.  
A flash hit his eyes. Kihyun blinked, not sure if he saw it for real. Again a flash. It seemed to come from the rooftop of the school, on the right. Kihyun looked at the time, it was still early for his train, and maybe someone could need help? He walked to the school, eyes again on the rooftop. No flashes anymore.  
Once in front of it, he saw a blonde guy with a ball. He looked younger than him, maybe 18? His eyes were small, he was wearing shorts and holding a basketball ball. He turned when he heard Kihyun approach.  
-Did you see the light?- the blond boy asked, moving closer to Kihyun.  
At first Kihyun was feeling like step back, it was dark and the other guy seemed better built than him, for sure he was taller, but his voice was.. scared?  
The other couldn't stop to talk, this time Kihyun could totally hear the fear - what if it's a ghost? Omg! No! Maybe there is a killer there- he held on the older man, looking for some form of comfort.  
-I doubt it. Maybe someone is stuck there? We should go to check and help?- Kihyun smiled, trying to cheer up the younger male. - You don't need to go, I can go by myself..- he was stopped by the hand of the blonde one holding on his shirt tightly.  
-NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!- he looked really scared, close to panic, so Kihyun held his hand and smiled again.  
-Alright. I'm Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun-

Jooheon couldn't stop to cling on the shorter male, Kihyun. He was scared, he even couldn't remember how he ended near the creepy school. He was playing with his friends, but the ball get lost. He looked for it and ended up there. He didn't think it was so late at night.  
Kihyun opened the big wood door and Jooheon couldn't stop to think why a school would have such a kind of main door. He followed the other close, and once inside looked for a light. Obviously the light was not working. Luckily both of them had their mobile phones with them and they could finally see where they were.  
Oh dear. It was a hall, but there were no doors, no stairs, no elevators. It seemed like entering in a room with no escape.  
-This is weird..- the dark haired man mumbled to himself.  
Jooheon couldn't take it anymore, he turned on his shoes and faced the main door again, before pushing it to go out.  
\- I hate doors. Why I always forget if I have to pull or push it?- he laughed to himself because it didn't open.  
He tried to pull it. Again and again. It didn't open.  
-Crap! We are fucked!-


	2. 2

Kihyun turned to the scared male, who was banging with both his fists on the main door.  
\- Open the door! This is not fucking funny!- his voice was so thin, even if the noise of his fists was enough loud to fill the big hall.  
\- Calm down, Jooheon, what is happening?- Kihyun moved closer to the blonde boy, to stop him, when the other, like a fury, turned toward him, tears in his eyes. He explained how the door was not opening, they were so going to die there, maybe killed too.  
Kihyun tried to open the door too, but there was no hope, so he tried to make a call, for help. - Guess what? The phone is isolated. No connection, no line- he said with a subtle voice.  
The blonde one let out a loud scream, like if he was a tiger ready to kill someone and the someone he attacked was Kihyun. He found himself against the wall, as the young boy screamed at him that it was his fault he is trapped there -But if you think I would let you kill me, you are wrong. I'll kill you before you can do it to me!- he pinned the older man.  
-Calm down- Kihyun tried to keep his calm, he could see the fear in the other's eyes. He was sure he was trying to look bold and intimidating because he was really scared. - I'm sorry we are stuck here, I couldn't know it would happen. But i have no intention to kill you. Believe me, Jooheon-  
The boy, who now looked even younger in the dark hall, looked at him, trying to understand if it was only another lie, but he probably saw no harm in the little man spread on the wall, so he let him go.  
-Thank you- Kihyun smiled a little relieved, then he pointed the light of the phone to look if there was another way to go out, or go somewhere else. There was an elevator.   
-It was not there before... - Jooheon was pointing to the elevator - I'm sure it was not there before!- he moved to hide behind the dark haired male, too scared to even breath properly.   
Kihyun turned to him and hugged the younger, scared he could start to hyperventilate. -Breath in, breath out. Don't panic. It's nothing big, you didn't notice it before, don't panic..- he lulled in Jooheon's ear, hoping he was giving him a little bit of his strenght to avoid the close pain attack.  
With closed eyes, Jooheon's breath rythm slowed a little. He nodded as soon as he fell little more control of his body and emotions.  
Kihyun moved toward the elevator, trying to open the doors, but it was useless. The elevator looked pretty old and more of it, there was no electricity in the building, so it was pretty much of no use.  
He went back to Jooheon, and hold his hand, before sitting down, their backs against the wall.  
-We are stuck. Maybe tomorrow with the sun we would find a way to escape- he tried to be positive.  
The younger stared at him, like if he was looking for something in his eyes, then let out a loud sigh and leaned his cheek on Kihyun's shoulder.  
\- It serves me right. I had to listen to my old brother and go back home to study instead of losing time with my friends..- he mumbled.  
\- Do you have a big brother?- Kihyun asked, he didn't feel particularly tired and he thought that keeping Jooheon busy with conversation would keep his mind safe from scary thoughts.  
\- I have a big brother and a twin sister. She is really evil, she likes to appear all sweet and nice, but in reality she is the daughter of the devil. I'm sure that if Minji would be here she would mock me because of my reaction- he pouted a little.  
\- It seems like if you two love each other a lot!- Kihyun tried to understand how a relationship among siblings would work; for him it was hard to imagine how it could work, he grew up alone, with his single mother who was pretty busy with work all the time. He tried to remember his childhood, but it was almost as if it was never there. Kihyun was a quiet child, who grew up to a quiet teenager. He wasn't average in his studies nor too bad. He was a kid no one would give a second glance. He had friends, but he lost all of them while growing up. He didn't shine with a passion, he preferred to not aim to something and to bury everything the deepest he could. He was the opposite of the male sitting next to him. He was growing in a warm place, filled with light and loud laughs and fights, he was not used to dark places like this one. Kihyun was, so he promised to himself to take care of the kid till both would be out and safe. He listened to Jooheon's words till it became only a sleepy mumble. Once the younger was asleep, Kihyun started to relax and soon enough he followed him in dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here, it's again miciatoby! I am so dumb, I have no clue what happened to my story update, but now it should be ok!   
> So. I hope all of you would read it and be ready because new charachters are coming!


	3. 2

Chapter 2

 

The sun was being extremely annoying today, Kihyun had enough of it. He stood up to go and close the curtain, but he found himself in the weird school instead, Jooheon still asleep next to him.  
He looked around, trying to find a way to go out from the trap they ended in. With the light he noticed things he didn't see the night before. The fall was somehow a circle. In front of him there was the elevator, but before going to check if it was working, he went to the window on the right. It was high. Around 2.50 meters, he needed Jooheon to help him to arrive there, so even if he wanted the sleep and momentary peace of the other to last, he could not wait anymore. He needed to check if they could eventually escape from the windows.  
The blond guy rubbed his eyes and mumble something incomprehensible. Reality hit on him hard once again and he let out a loud sigh as he checked his phone in hope that something changed. No signal. It was still useless.  
Kihyun explained the other guy his plan, then climbed on his shoulder, carefully. The last thing they needed now was to injure themselves.  
He faced the windows and all his hopes crashed down. It was a single glass, no way to open it, it was used only to let in the light. He got off from the other one, mumbling something about the need to find an object to break the window.  
He looked around and saw a vendor machine, one old one who was used to sell snacks and water. Well. At least he hoped the snacks were not expired, so maybe they would not die with empty stomach.  
Jooheon moved close to the elevator to check if it was working, but it seemed the electricity was not working.  
He looked at Kihyun and shook his head, before approaching him.  
\- No electricity. There is no way we can take the food inside it..- his voice was hopeless with misery. He started to punch the glass of the vendor machine, in frustration. Again they needed a sharp object to break the glass.  
Kihyun tried to use his smartphone. He hit the object on the glass, but nothing changed. Less than his own smartphone to crack open.  
He tried to use his key to force the machine open, he tried to kick it and punch it. Nothing.  
He started to feel miserable and useless, so he went back to the corner he was the night before and closed eyes. He needed to breath and relax. He needed to keep his energies, he was feeling the throat dry and in need for water, but it would be hard, no it was impossible to find something to drink there.  
Suddenly he heard a bip sound and a loud noise like a bump.  
-KIHYUN IT'S WORKING!- Jooheon screamed for him to run there.  
Without electricity running, the weird vendor machine started to work, they pressed the buttons and everything what they wanted went out.  
-This is impossible- Kihyun mumbled, now for the first time he was feeling like this school was more than what it looked. Somehow it wanted they trapped there, but alive.  
Jooheon was eating happily and drinking, finally a soft smile on his lips dirtied with chocolate.

After finishing to eat the couple of guy had nothing more to do to take a nap. Boredom was starting to hit on them.

Kihyun opened eyes, something was feeling off. In his sleep he heard something, but he could not understand what it was. The room looked the same, only the elevator was open and light in it was different, because the sun was setting.  
Wait.  
The elevator opened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is keeping you a little interested. I promise that from next chapter it would become a little less claustrophobic and with more charachter in!   
> Please give me feedbacks ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello here, I'm Miciatoby and I hope you would follow me in this long journey. This story is based on a old one I wrote, with SUJU as protagonist, but it was quite short. I want to make it longer and change some stuffs here and there. Only I'm quite busy and my muse comes and goes easily. So please, leave a comment to help me understand what you like and what you don't. 
> 
> Ah! It's my first story in English and English is not my native language.


End file.
